


A Dramatic Proposal

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Robbin helps Tigger propose to Rabbit. Things don't go as planed. Based on a Jack Stripes comic based on a Studio c skit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dramatic Proposal

I planned a special date for Ra Ra so I could ask him to marry me. So I told Christopher Robin my idea and so he made tables and two chairs. I had been looking in my house everywhere for something that looked like a ring. (Christopher Robin explained to me that you would have to find a round thing called a ring that you had to put around there ring finger of who you wanted to marry. I asked Christopher Robin which finger that was and he showed his fourth finger of his hand. I hoped that Rabbit had one too. Christopher Robin said that many people asked there significant other on a date. A date was when two people have a really nice dinner at a table with two chairs. I wanted this to be perfect because Rabbit loved perfection but I knew something might go wrong but I hoped that it wouldn't.)Back to the present. I was looking around my house and I found this round wooden thing in a wooden box. Perfect. 

Here he comes. He smiles at me. I take his hand and lead him to the table and chairs. I pull the chair back and he sits down and then I sit down. "Wow" he says and looks at the table in surprise. what did I do wrong? 

"Where did you learn table manners?" he asked me. 

"Christopher Robin“ I say sheepishly

"So Christopher Robin did this?" he asked as he gestured around him at the table and candle. 

I nodded.

Why was I so nervous? Everything is going to be all right I told myself. I gather my courage and take his hand which brings his attention back to me. 

"Rabbit" I say

"Yes, Tigger." He said as he waited for what I was going to say.

"I don't have a lot." I went down on one knee like Christopher Robin showed me. "But what I do have belongs to you." 

Rabbit smiled softly.

I took a breath and said the last three words. "Will you marry me?"

As I said this we herd someone spitting out something behind us. We both looked and we found Owl who was sipping his tea. He must have spit it out right when I said "Will you marry me?" It was very distracting. And I think Owl just ruined my proposal. But as I looked back at Rabbit I saw he had tears in his eyes.

And just then Pooh cried out "Rabbit!" I heard a gasp behind me and Pooh walks up to both of us. I just looked at Pooh with anger. Just what I need more distractions. "I’ve been a fool." Pooh says. And as he says this he pulls out a honey jar. I her a screech behind me and all of us look back at Owl who had just fainted. Christopher Robin went to revive him as we all look at Pooh. Rabbit just looks shocked and I’m thinking 

Maybe. No. No way. It can’t be. Pooh. No Rabbit loved me. Pooh. He was secretly in love with Pooh. And he didn't tell me. It can't be. 

"I've come to return the honey jar I borrowed from you" Pooh says as he gave the pot to Rabbit who opened it. No ring and no honey. 

"Thank you pooh. “Rabbit says as Pooh waves and starts walking back.

Yes. I was so relieved. 

Rabbit turns back to me and says-

Please say yes. I knew he would say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I put the ring on the right finger and I stand up and he kisses me. 

"So you didn't think it was horrible?"

"No. It was perfect."

Perfect. Something that I never thought that he would say about something that I did.


End file.
